


Tell me Everything's gonna be Alright

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [10]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Daniel Atlas needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Daniel calls Dylan in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge  
> Prompt #64. Agony.

Dylan woke up when his phone blared to life. He groaned into his pillow, but the noise didn’t stop. He fumbled at his nightstand until his fingers found the diabolical device.  
  
“Yeah?” His voice was rough from sleep.  
  
“ _I just realised something._ ”  
  
“Daniel?” Dylan repressed a groan. He rubbed at his eyes. Even if he hung up the phone, Daniel would just call again and again, until Dylan listened to him. “What’s up?”  
  
“ _You almost died._ ”  
  
His mind took a second to process that. He only just noticed that Daniel’s voice wasn’t strong or confident. Instead, his voice cracked and he sounded near tears.  
  
Dylan sat up. All the sleep left-over had vanished.  
  
“Danny…”  
  
“ _It would have been my fault if you—_ “  
  
“Daniel, no. Stop, okay?” Dylan ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t blame yourself for that, please.”  
  
He heard a sniffle on the other side. The sound of cars sounded dimly in the background. A cold chill went up his spine.  
  
“Danny, where are you right now?”  
  
Another sniffle. “ _At home._ ”  
  
Dylan closed his eyes in relief. At least that meant he wouldn’t have to save Danny from the bottom of a river. “Do you want me to come around?”  
  
“ _No, Dylan, it’s three A.M. Shit, I’m sorry for calling this late. Early, whatever. I’m sorry, I should just hang up—_ “  
  
“Danny, it’s fine. I’m already awake. You don’t have to be alone.” Dylan listened to the silence that met his words. He had to check the display to know for sure their call wasn’t disconnected. “Are you still there?”  
  
His voice, when he spoke, was very soft. “ _Yeah, I’m still here._ ”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“ _It’s just…_ ” Dylan waited patiently for Daniel to find his words. “ _You almost died trying to protect me. To protect us. Even when I pushed you away. You could have died_.” Daniel’s voice cracked so much it almost became unrecognisable.  
  
“Alright, Daniel, listen to me. I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.”  
  
“ _I know. I know, but…_ ”  
  
“Hey,” Dylan interrupted, “you’re not going to lose me. I plan to stick around for a while. And there is no one that can change that.”  
  
“ _You can’t— You can’t promise that._ ” There were tears in his words. Dylan heard them and his heart ached.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” As much as he could while was on the other end of the line.  
  
“ _You’re everything to me. You, and Jack, and Merritt, and Lula._ ”  
  
Dylan smiled. He changed so much from a year ago. When Dylan first met Daniel, the Showman had slammed the door shut on his emotions. Now he finally allowed himself to reach out. This was what they were supposed to be, a single organism.  
  
“ _I’m just so, so afraid of losing you._ ”  
  
Dylan sighed softly. He got up from the bed and searched for his hoodie. He grabbed it, along with his keys and moved toward the door.  
  
“Hey, Danny, can you give me twenty minutes to do something, and I’ll get back to you.”  
  
“ _Sure_.” It pained Dylan to hear the tears in his voice, but he had to do this. “ _Sure. I guess I’ll… I’ll talk to you later._ ”  
  
Dylan hung up and went out, the door falling shut behind him.  
  
~—~—~  
  
Daniel sat curled up on his couch. Tear tracks stood out on his cheeks. He heard a car honk its horn loudly from beyond the open window. He swivelled his head but a fraction, not really interested in the mayhem outside his apartment.  
  
His phone was still in his hands, twirling around in his nimble fingers. His call with Dylan ended eleven minutes ago. Nine more minutes and perhaps, just perhaps, he would call Daniel back. Daniel fought against the hope that kindled in his chest. Most likely he’d gone back to bed.  
  
His hope was crushed with that thought, a wave of sorrow replaced it. He moved his knees a little closer to his chest. Maybe he should go back to bed himself. However, that meant moving, which he didn’t exactly feel inclined to do just yet.  
  
The doorbell startled him. Daniel didn’t react for a moment, before he slowly moved off the couch and made his way to the door.  
  
“Who is it?” Daniel called out when he was right in front of his door.  
  
“Danny, open up.”  
  
Daniel recognised the voice, but it was so unexpected that he startled again. He pulled the door open and stared. Dylan stood in his door opening, in sweatpants and a hoodie, hair uncombed and a five o’clock shadow gracing his jaw.  
  
“Dylan?” Daniel wasn’t sure he could believe his eyes. He couldn’t recall a single instance he had seen Dylan in anything else but his FBI suit.  
  
Dylan gave him one of those smiles that always twisted Daniel’s stomach in a knot. His fingers curled around the door, his body pressing against it. This had to be a dream, or a very weird reality.  
  
“Hey. Can I come in?”  
  
Daniel shook himself out of his daze. “Yeah. Yeah, sure, come in.”  
  
It was surreal to see Dylan walk into his apartment. Daniel closed the front door, his eyes still on Dylan.  
  
“Um…” Daniel said, drawing Dylan’s attention to him. “Can I just ask what you’re doing here?”  
  
Dylan leaned against his couch, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I’m here to cheer you up.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that. “Cheer me up?”  
  
“Yeah, you sounded like you needed something good to cheer you up.”  
  
“And that something is… what? You?”  
  
Dylan nodded. “I didn’t think you should be alone.”  
  
Daniel couldn’t respond to that for fear of his voice breaking. His eyes were beginning to burn again. He was still near the door, not moving at all.  
  
“Danny?” Oh, no, Dylan was looking all worried at him. At least, what Daniel could see of him. His sight was getting a bit hazy. He averted his gaze to the floor. He took a few deep breaths.  
  
“Yeah. You said that already.” Daniel was happy to hear he sounded a little like his normal self. He blinked away his tears. He jumped when he felt two strong arms surround him. Daniel looked up at Dylan’s face. His face held a sweetness that Daniel hadn’t expected.  
  
“Danny, you don’t have to act tough for me.”  
  
“It’s what I do,” Danny mumbled. He nestled his forehead in Dylan’s chest. “It’s what I’m good at.”  
  
Dylan stroked his head. “I wish you weren’t so good at it.”  
  
Daniel released the breath he was holding. He focussed on Dylan. His arms, his fingers, his body, his touch. “This feels nice,” he said.  
  
Dylan let out a soft snort. He rested his chin on Daniel’s head. “Good.”

~—~—~  
  
They moved to the couch and Dylan put on the television to a random channel, which happened to be National Geographic. Not that either of them was actually watching the screen all that intently. Daniel was mostly curled up against Dylan’s side. His fingers played with the string of Dylan’s sweatpants absentmindedly, his half-opened eyes fixed on the screen. If asked, he doubted Daniel knew what they were watching or what his hands were doing.  
  
At a certain point he felt Daniel nod off, his head dipping lower every time, before he startled himself out of it.  
  
“Shouldn’t you go to bed?” Dylan asked him, his voice a murmur in his ear.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Daniel said, even as he rubbed at his eyes with the mouse of his hand. He curled himself closer to Dylan. His hand clutched the fabric of Dylan’s sweatpants, as if he was worried he would disappear the minute he didn’t pay attention.  
  
~—~—~  
  
Dylan finally managed to talk Daniel into going to bed. Daniel put up a helluva fight, until Dylan clarified that he wouldn’t be leaving. So now Dylan was in Daniel’s bed, Daniel’s head pillowed on his chest, one arm underneath his head as he watched the younger magician sleep. Daniel occasionally uttered a word or two before burying his face deeper into Dylan’s chest.  
  
Dylan ran his thumb over Daniel’s cheek. Daniel’s nose wrinkled and he buried his face more into Dylan. Dylan chuckled. In response Daniel groaned.  
  
“Dylan,” he mumbled into Dylan’s chest. “Are you being intentionally annoying right now?”  
  
“Maybe,” Dylan said with a smile. He ran his fingers up and down Daniel’s back. Daniel shivered. Dylan kept it up, loving how Daniel squirmed against him.  
  
Daniel opened one eye and glared up at him. “Don’t.”  
  
Dylan chuckled again, the action reverberating into Daniel’s body.  
  
Daniel groaned. He hid his face against Dylan’s body. “Stop it,” he whined, his words slightly muffled.  
  
“Alright. I’ll stop.” He wrapped his arm around Daniel and pulled him even closer. Daniel let out a keening noise from the back of his throat.  
  
It wasn’t long afterward that Daniel drifted off. He still made little noises and mumbled inconsequential words against Dylan’s skin. Dylan smiled down at him. Daniel looked so young right now. No masks, no frowns, no arrogance. He was finally at peace. At least for the moment. Who knew? Maybe in the morning Daniel would be a shy, awkward teenager all over again. Dylan suppressed a snort. Yeah, that would be the day. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep. He would deal with tomorrow when he woke up.


End file.
